hunger games: love and hurt
by owl productions
Summary: a story about two people, who have been childhood friends for as long as they can remember, fighting in the 51th hunger games, where there is allowed that two people of the same district stay alive. rated T for "blood" and fighting


Chapter 1: district 3. Home of a genius.

Night falls over district 3. Hyras(17), an engineer in the factory is just done working. He walked back home when his best friend Ossyllé(16) called his name. he ran towards her and lifted her.

"Hyras, how was work? I missed you." Ossyllé said.

"work was easy, like always, but the peacekeepers dragged Mileon out of the factory." Hyras said.

"why did they do that?"

"he tried to smuggle processor chips, but look at what I got!" he showed her a bag with coins inside it.

"you got paid! Are you finally able to pay for it then?"

"I don't know, I guess." He said. Together with Ossyllé he walked to the black market. Like many families, Hyras's family doesn't have a lot of money. The two walked towards a stand where they sold all kinds of jewelry.

"hi there Hyras. Finally got enough money?" the salesman asked.

"I thinks so. How much was it?"

"it'll be 50 coins." Hyras looked in the bag and looked back up.

"I only have 45, is it okay if I come back tomorrow to give the rest? You know me. I always pay my debts."

"I can do that, but do you have it tomorrow?"

"yep." Hyras got a small black box and gave the 45 coins to the salesman. Hyras and Ossyllé walked to their houses.

"can I finally know what you bought?" Ossyllé asked.

"you'll know soon enough." Hyras smiled mean at her. She punched his arm.

"See you tomorrow, goodnight." Ossyllé hugged Hyras and walked inside her house.

The next morning.

Hyras had to stand up around 5 to get at his work in time. Ossyllé worked at another factory, so they didn't see each other until the end of the day. Someone at Hyras's work asked him a question.

"hey Hyras, do you know when reaping day is?"

"this week I think." He answered.

"it's today." Another coworker said.

At the end of the workday.

Everyone in district 3 had to go to the courtyard for reaping day. Every person between the age of 13 and 18 had to show that they were there by giving a drop of blood on a piece of paper. Men and women were separated as the names of this years hunger games contestants were called. Because this was the 51th annual hunger games, president snow had a special rule. If there were 2 survivors, they didn't have to fight each other. In other words, it was allowed for 2 contestants to survive.

"and now for our contestants: for the females: Ossyllé Minios." The spokesman said.

"and for the males: Mileon Miles." The spokesman said. Hyras didn't hesitate and yelled out:

"I volunteer!" as he walked towards the stage, he saw Mileon look at him and thanking him. Hyras just nodded at him and continued walking.

"these are our contestants, let's hope for the best and for them to come back as victors." The spokesman said cheerfully. Ossyllé and Hyras got to say goodbye to their family. As they went to the train and left district 3, it was getting dark. In the train, they ate diner and went to bed.

The next day.

Hyras was up early, because he was used to do some push- and sit ups in the morning to wake up, but someone said him the contestants were not allowed to train by any means. He sat on his bed thinking what he could do. He heard someone walk around in the train. Hyras got out of his room and saw Ossyllé.

"can't sleep?" she asked.

"yep, you too?" he asked.

"hungry, I haven't ate since yesterday."

"me neither, but I ate enough yesterday." They both ate some bread and fruit. After breakfast, Ossyllé walked to the very back of the train. Hyras walked to his room to get something for her.

"knock, knock. Can I come in?" he asked.

"sure. Why not." Ossyllé said. He sat next to her and gave her the small box. She opened it and saw a golden ring with red gem in it.

"do you like it?" he asked.

"why did you buy this?" she asked.

"it has been exactly 12 years since we first met."

"it's beautiful." She hugged Hyras. As they looked in each others eyes, still hugging. Ossyllé slowly came closer to Hyras' face.

"what are you doing?" Hyras asked.

"I want to thank you." She said. She put her lips on his and gave him a small kiss.

"your welcome." He said with a little cocky smile. She pushed him away playfully.

"dude."

"what? You started." Hyras grabbed her close to him, trying to give her another kiss, but Ossyllé pushed him away. Hyras landed on his back.

"are you okay?" Ossyllé asked. She sat next to him to check up on him. He took this opportunity to gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"thanks for checking up." Hyras said when he got up. The train was getting pretty close to the capital. The hunger games were closing in.


End file.
